To Protect
by MyLittleWolfie
Summary: I am the Spirit Wolf, here to protect those who can't protect themselves.- When Bekah Martinez arrives in the chaos that is Beacon Hills, she must do everything in her power to save the world, and survive the battle she trained all her life for. Derek/OC - Rated T, might change later. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**To Protect-** a teen wolf story

**Summary:**

I am the spirit wolf, here to protect those who can't protect themselves. - Beckah Martinez arrives in the chaos that is Beacon Hills, she must do everything in her power to save them before it's to late.

**Pairing:** Derek/OC

**A/N: **My first story here. I do not own the characters and anything you recognize, but the OC is mine.

**Please be gentle with me. I'm not the best writer in English, but I try my best. So if you have any advice and criticism, do tell. Anything to make my writing and stories better!**

**Read, review and enjoy! x**

**Wolfie xoxo**

**Prologue**

**_A thousand years ago:_**

"Push Amelia, you must PUSH!" An elderly looking woman yelled at the woman giving birth. Just as she said that, Amelia gave one last push, and the scream from a newborn baby girl could be heard.

"Rebekah Martel, her name... Rebekah Martel" Amelia said while taking her last breath.

"You will become a powerful one, little wolf" The older woman said looking fondly at the baby in her arms.

**_Sixteen years later Rebekah POV:_**

I was running, being chased by my bestfriend Thomas, when I realized where I was. I had ran all the way to the forbidden cave, my father would not be pleased if he found out. But I wouldn't go home yet, it was too dark outside. The only light coming from the full moon shining brightly on the sky.

Walking into the cave, to get some shelter from the wind, I saw beautiful paintings on the stone wall. There was several paintings of a wolf, like a serie of it's growth. The first one portrayed a pup, and every painting after that showed the wolf getting bigger and bigger, til it was full grown. Over the last wolf, there was a beautiful script...

"The Spirit Wolf" I said out loud.

Suddenly something in the air shifted. I could see the air blowing around faster and faster, and then a light so bright I had to shield my eyes.

"My child. You have grown into a beautiful girl. It is now time for you to rise, you must take your place as a ruler and protector" Startled at the voice, I lifted my head from my hands, only to look up in the eyes of my dead mother. There was no doubt it was here, I had seen many paintings of her at home. She was even more beautiful in real life, her blonde hair naturally curled, green eyes big and full of love. The dress she wore was the color of her eyes, but the surprise came to me when I saw that she was hovering a feet above ground.

"Mother, is that really you?" I asked with tears welling up in my hope filled eyes.

"Oh my dear child, do not cry. It is me, and I am so happy to finally see you. But I can't stay for long, they are trying to drag me back to the other side" She said, a sad smile playing her lips.

"Mother, what do you mean? What is the other side? Explain to me, mother, how are you here?"

"I am only here to tell you your destiny. The other side is where you come when your dead."

"Mother, I do not understand!" I had no idea what she was talking about. If she really am dead, then how can she be here.

"Your destiny is to protect. Danger will always have a way of finding you and those who will mean something to you in the future. But you will have the powers to fix it all, by the help of the Warrior Wolf. I am going to tell you a story, about how you came into this world to save all good." She took a deep breath and sank to the ground before continuing.

"A long time ago, Athena Martel was born. She was also the first woman to be born from the Martels. At a young age she learned that she was a witch, a very powerful witch. She had a special gift, she could see the future. When looking into the Martels future, she noticed that very few women were to be born. But every one of those women were to be something supernatural, and they would always be powerful among their species."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, highly confused by the story.

"You see, I, just like Athena, was born a witch. When I was pregnant with you, I knew that you would be the most powerful of all the Martels. But you would also have a very difficult life. In order for you to survive so that you could restore the nature, I had to give you my strength and power." Mother said, looking very tired.

"So I am a witch, just like you?" I asked, feeling a bit doubtful about it.

"No, you are something much more powerful. Something that will save the world one day. You are the Spirit Wolf. You are able to shift into a beautiful wolf, in your human shape your powers are great. There is so much more about you, but everything has a time and place, and it is not right now. I am afraid I have to go now, my dear child. As soon as I am gone your transformation will begin and everything will make sense. I will see you when your time has come to end, goodbye my dear child." Mother said in a wise tone. Then she just disappeared and all that was left was some dust that had blown up.

"Mother, what do you mean? Where are you? MOTHER!" As I said the last word, a crushing pain started in my legs. I could feel those along with all my other bones snapping and reforming. The pain was something I had never felt before, and I Wouldn't wish it upon my biggest enemy. As the pain was coming to an end, I looked down only to see a pair of furry paws.

Looking around, I noticed a pond and decided to check my reflection there. I ran on all for feet, or was it paws now? And looked down the water, at a beautiful wolf. That couldn't be me, or could it? Mother did say I was the Silver Wolf. I didn't believe it then, but now, as crazy as it sounds, it does make sense. My fur was as soft as silk and the brightest white. I noticed that I had some silver colored fur in the shape of a half moon on my neck._  
_

After looking at myself for a while, I wandered of without a destination in mind. I didn't really feel like going home until I could shift back. Somewhere in the forest a grew tired and decided to close my eyes for a few seconds...

* * *

Opening my eyes I realized that I no longer were in the forest, and something that felt a lot like a blanket were on top of me. Looking around I observed the place I was in. It was had a cozy and homey feeling. It seemed like a small cottage.

"Oh, you are awake!" A female voice said from behind me.

Startled I turned around, looking at a girl in my age with curly red hair.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

"My name is Leanne, and I am a witch that was sent by your mother to find you after your transformation. And I have to say, it couldn't have gone better, your wolf is very beautiful" The girl, Leanne said with a friendly smile on her face.

"There is more than just Martel witches? Do you know anything about me and my destiny?" I asked her, feeling confused and a bit frantic.

"Yes, but the Martels have always been the most powerful. I know everything about your powers and most part of your future, but I can only tell you so much. I will be by your side til' I die, I was born to be the witch that would help you through the beginning. There will always be a witch by your side, in order to help you get to the final battle." She answered calmly.

"But now you must rest. Tomorrow you will get your powers, and training will begin." Then she just walked out, leaving me alone pondering about what my powers would be.

**Present**

After that very confusing day I got my powers. I am able to control the weather, but I loose control over it when very angry and provoked.

I can also read minds when wanting to, it could come in handy on my many missions to save the world. I have some kind of "supernatural sense", I can sense other supernatural beings or humans knowing about us. Along with that I know how powerful they are and know if all their powers are awakened.

Sometimes, I go to the other side to talk with my mother and other people that I miss dearly. I have lost many persons close to me. I found out that I was basically immortal, I can't be killed til' the final battle has ended. It get's quite lonely sometimes, everyone dear to you age and dies, but you're stuck in a teenagers body. But of course, in order for the nature to be balanced, there is one weapon that can kill me. But no one knows where it is...

**A/N: And... done! Hope ya liked it!  
Any grammar mistakes are mine and mine only (or google translate..), don't have a beta at the moment. Please do come with advice and ideas.**

**Review, and I'll try to upload next chapter as soon as possible! x**

**Wolfie xoxo**


	2. Ch 1 - The New Girl

**To Protect-** a teen wolf story

**Summary:**

I am the spirit wolf, here to protect those who can't protect themselves. - Beckah Martinez arrives in the chaos that is Beacon Hills, she must do everything in her power to save them before it's to late.

**Pairing:** Derek/OC

**A/N: **I do not own the characters and anything you recognize, but the OC is mine. The story is set in season 3. Lydia was never bit by Peter, she was scratched.

**Please be gentle with me. I'm not the best writer in English, but I do try my best. So if you have any advice and criticism, do tell. Anything to make my writing and stories better!**

**Read, review and enjoy! x**

**Wolfie xoxo**

**Chapter One - The New Girl**

**Third Person POV**

Bekah Martinez, formerly known as Rebekah Martel, was sitting in her car, looking at the front of Beacon Hills High. A few days ago she had one of her "feelings", of danger coming, and this time Beacon Hills would be the battlefield. She could feel the stares of every student in the parking lot. They were all trying to see through the tinted glass and find out who the person owning the 2014 Mercedes-benz s63 were.

Scott was standing by his bike, also looking at the unfamiliar car. There was a new, slightly off scent, and he could only guess it belong to the new student. The scent, fresh strawberries and vanilla, was making his wolf anxious.

But the weird thing was that he didn't feel like the new student was a danger to him and his friends, it was like his wolf wanted to go there for safety and comfort. His wolf felt the need to bow down in front of the students feet.

Only when a beautiful girl walked out, did his wolf calm down. The girl had perfectly straightened blonde hair falling just underneath her breast. The most beautiful green eyes were painted on her face that wore minimum amount of make-up. Her long body had curves in all the right places. She was wearing a flowy highwaisted skirt with flower pattern. A loose, black tank top tucked into her skirt showing just the right amount of cleavage, and a black tight fitted leather jacket on top of that. If it wasn't for the fact that Scott had a brotherly feeling towards her, he would be highly attracted to the girl.

But that didn't give Scott a clue on what was happening. Because now he felt a pull towards her. It wasn't like the one he used to have towards Allison. No, he just felt the need to protect her at all cost. Even with all the questions going on in his head, he could still feel the powerful aura coming from the girl.

Across the parking lot, Isaac was having the same problem. There was something about the girl, that made him feel like he could tell her everything, even about his dad. The moment she stepped out of her car, it felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around him, and he just felt... safe.

Stepping out of her car, Bekah could feel all the lust filled looks boys was giving her, and the jealous glares she got from the girls. Running a hand through her hair, she shrugged of the looks and walked into the school.

After all, she was here on a mission. A mission that seemed to revolve around werewolves, she had felt two betas in the parking lot.

_Interesting, _she thought, _one of them is on his way to become an true alpha, and one of my protectors._

Bekah was hoping that this time, her witch would be a teenager. Her last witch had been an old, grumpy lady, that barely could do a spell right, and therefor didn't last long by her side.

* * *

Everyone one was once again staring at the new girl walking down the corridor towards the main office, with a beauty that could rival Lydias.

Before mentioned girl was watching intently. But she wasn't jealous of the attention the new girl was getting, and that surprised her. There was something about her, she just hadn't figured out what... But she planned to.

Ever since the scratches Peter gave her, she felt strange. It was like Peter awakened something in her. She had a feeling this girl would help her figure out what was happening to her.

_Flashback, a few days ago_

_Lydia had gone to bed early, suddenly feeling drained and tired. She easily fell asleep in her bed._

_Waking up, Lydia first realized it was midnight, an owl could be heard from outside her open window. Feeling like she was flying, Lydia looked down._

_That's when the panic came._

_She wasn't lying on her bed, she was floating a bit above it in the air._

_She started sweating and her chest tightened. It felt like she was being restrained._

_When she started trashing and hyperventilating , she fell back down to her bed. She could finally breath again._

_Lydia didn't get anymore sleep that night, or the nights after._

_End of flashback_

Lydia had promised herself that she wouldn't tell a soul about it. But now, seeing the new girl, she felt that she just had to tell her, as soon as possible.

* * *

**Bekah POV**

I had just picked up my new schedule, and was standing in the main office, listening to the principle drone on and on... I was bored out of my mind. I had already went to high school more times than I could count, this really wasn't any thing different from all the other times.

Earlier in the corridor I sensed a witch. I just don't who who she is. Gonna have to find out.

"..please follow me to your first class, Economic with Mr. Finstock" The principle was finally done talking and led me to a classroom down the hall.

_Finstock... I recognize that name. Oh well, I'll see who it is in a second, _I thought.

Stopping in front of a door saying _Mr. Finstock - Economic, _the principle knocked before walking in.

"Hello there class, sorry for interrupting, but we have a new student. Please welcome Bekah Martinez"

Walking around the principle, I came face to face with the one and only...

"BOBBY!" I shouted, throwing myself in his arms.

"Class, this is my niece, be nice to her!" He barked out after returning my hug. I'm not really his niece, but he is an distant relative to me who knows everything.

Turning around I was met with several shocked faces.

"Introduce yourself, girl" That had always been Bobbys nickname for me.

"Hello! My name is Bekah and I just moved here from San Francisco." I said, laying my british accent on quite thick.

"Any questions?" Bobby asked. A boy with an arrogant smirk raised his hand.

"Are you single?" He asked, his tone matching that stupid smirk.

"Since you're the one asking... No, I'm not. But if there's any cute boys with more than just a cocky mind and one inch dick, then I'm as single as a pringle!" I said, smirking at the boy. The whole class started laughing, except the cocky guy.

"Alright class, break it up! Girl, sit next to Stilinski over there!" Bobby yelled out.

I took my seat next to a cute, twitchy boy who looked like he was about to die of either excitement or fright.

"Hello, I'm Bekah" I said, stretching out my hand towards the very sickly pale boy.

"St..i-i-i-i..les" was my answer.

There was something about this human. Behind that skinny body and scared expression, he was a really brave young man. I had a feeling he would be to a big importance later on my mission.

**A/N: New chapter done, yay!  
****I'm not good about cars, so anything about 'em might be extremely wrong in future chapters...**

**Sooo, what do you think about Scott and Isaac's feelings? Lydia? Bekah and Coach Finstock? Stiles?**

**Read and review x**

**Wolfie xoxo**


	3. Authors note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been in Stockholm for the last couple of days and forgot to bring my computer :(**

**New chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow, we'll see when I'm done editing.**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters or tips for me when I'm writing, just PM me or write it in a review, it would be appreciated!**

**Read and review x**

**Wolfie xoxo**


End file.
